Mario Party: Underground
by Basketkid9
Summary: A new competition is in town, and it gets a little out of control. What will the people of Mushroom Kingdom do just to get the title of Superstar? Find out! THIS IS BASED ON THE MARIO PARTY 8 STORYLINE. My first fan fic Whoo hoo! Chapter 4 is now up!
1. The Note

_**Author's Note:**__** I do not own Nintendo, or any of its characters. The following story is based on Mario Party 8. **_

**Mario Party: Underground**

**Chapter 1**

Far, far away, hidden from our sight, is a small world. Its wonderful landscape stretches on and on; from the beautiful plains, to the smooth, sandy deserts. In the center of this awe inspiring world is a large castle. Its brightly colored panels can be seen for miles. On the front of the castle is a large portrait of a blonde woman wearing a pink dress and a yellow tiara. This world is known as Mushroom Kingdom.

Beep-beep-beep… Beep-beep-beep… Beep-beep-beep… The alarm clock shut off. At that time, a man sat up in his bed, his eyes half closed with large bags beneath them. He reached over to his nightstand, to turn on the morning radio.

"_Good morning, residents of Mushroom Kingdom! Today we are expecting a nice sunny day that is free of clouds with high's around the eighties. Not only is the weather perfect, but today is the grand opening of the Star Carnival! So get down there early to beat the crowd. Who knows what great attractions they will have?"_

The man scrambled out from underneath his covers and put on his blue over-alls. After grabbing a mushroom for breakfast and smearing gel on his 'stache, he scampered towards the front door. Just then he stopped in his tracks. "I almost forgot my cap! How stupid of me!" he laughed. He grabbed his hat and headed out the door. Just as he took a step outside, he heard a crinkle down by his feet. He knelt down and picked up a small, faded scrap of paper.

_**Meet me behind the Star Battle Arena**_

_**at the Star Carnival as soon as possible!**_

_**There is something important I need to **_

_**tell you. **_

_**-Luigi**_

_I wonder what he's up to,_ Mario thought to himself. "There's no time to lose." Mario stuffed the scrap of paper into his back pocket, and he took off, running as fast as he could down the street. As he scampered off, however, he didn't notice that two tiny black eyes from across the road, were watching him.

"Hmmmm," grumbled the mysterious onlooker.

"Where is that little asshole headed off to?" grumbled another voice.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell want to find out. Let's go."

At that time two figures, one short and fat and another tall and skinny, emerged from an alley, and they began to quietly follow our mustached friend.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you.**_


	2. The Star Carnival

_**Author's Note: I do not own Nintendo, or any of its characters. The following story is based on Mario Party 8. **_

**Mario Party: Underground**

**Chapter 2**

"Where can he be?" Luigi questioned impatiently, keeping his voice down making sure that he wasn't drawing attention to himself. He listened to the laughter and joy in the peoples' voices as they scrambled up and down the sidewalks, discussing on what tent to go to next. Luigi's mind began to wander off. _Maybe I should walk around the park for a little while until Mario gets here. _Just then, the sound of quick footsteps over pavement began to draw close. Luigi peeked out from behind the tent and saw a familiar face. "C'mon quick!" Luigi whispered. Mario slipped behind the tent, and right away he put his hands on his knees, and began panting like a dog. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, taking a deep breath in as he did so. "What the hell took you so long?" Luigi said in a quiet yet angry voice.

"What do you mean, what the hell took so long? I think you would know that running five miles takes a while!" Mario snapped back. "Now, what did you need to tell me that was so important."

"Alright. I don't know if you already knew this, but the Star Carnival is holding a competition-"

"What kind of competition?" Mario blurted out.

"Let me finish, let me finish. We are going to have to go through many obstacles and challenges to win. The last person standing is declared the winner."

"What is the prize?"

"The winner is named the Superstar, and the prize is ten, million, dollars." Luigi said, pausing after each word, his mouth stretching into a smile.

"Ten million dollars!" Mario gasped, choking on each word. "Where did you find out about all of this information?"

"I overheard a couple of people that were putting up the carnival talking about it when I walked by this area yesterday afternoon."

"Great! Now, let's go get that prize."

"I don't think so, not as long as we're around," grumbled a deep voice coming from behind him. Mario slowly turned around to see his two, pesky cousins that are always ruining peoples' lives.

"Damn it! Why do you guys always have to be involved with everything?" Mario shouted with extreme frustration.

"Oh shut up and quit your whining. I'm telling you right now. Me and Waluigi-"

"It's Waluigi and I, smart ass." Mario replied grinning.

"I told you to shut your mouth! So me and Waluigi are takin' home the ten million, and I am telling you once, that there is _no _chance, for one of you two to win. You got that?"

"Alright, lemme' get this straight. One, you think that you can beat us in that competition. Two, you two are dead wrong. Three, your breath smells like crap." Luigi said, bursting into laughter and elbowing Mario in the side.

"Errrrrr," Wario scowled, his lips curled in anger.

"Hey you listen to me. If you _ever_ talk to my brother like that, that will be the last of you," Waluigi said with teeth clenched tight.

"What ever you say, ma'am," Mario replied quickly, he and Luigi bursting into even more laughter and slapping each other high-fives.

Both Wario and Waluigi's faces were bright red and stretched into horrible scowls, with their fists clasped at their sides. Suddenly, an intercom blasted through the carnival, and all activity stopped. _"The registration for the Star Battle Competition is now open! Only four lucky people will get selected to participate in the competition. Thank you."_

"You two are dead! C'mon, Waluigi, let's get in that line." Before Wario could even finish his sentence, he and Waluigi went trudging off. As soon as they left, Mario and Luigi walked around the tent to see a crowd of people, running into the line, pushing and shoving one another. Wario and Waluigi were already out of sight.

"Damn. It's like a-" Luigi paused for a moment, searching for the right words to say, "freaking swarm of bees,"

"Yeah, your right," Mario chuckled.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" The two brothers took off at full speed, disappearing into the crowd.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated! The more reviews, the sooner I'll update!**_


	3. The Four Contestants

_**Author's Note: I do not own Nintendo, or any of its characters. The following story is based on Mario Party 8. **_

**Mario Party: Underground**

**Chapter 3**

It had felt like hours ago, that Mario and Luigi joined the line with excitement splashed over their faces. Now, they were drenched with boredom, yawning every few minutes. All of the chatter that had once filled the air had ended, now leaving the dull, and what seemed like far away, "Next, name please," and the scratching of a pencil that came from the Koopa Troopa at the front of the line, that was sitting at a small desk, registering contestants for a chance to be in the competition.

"Next... NEXT! C'mon I haven't got all day!"

"What? What's goin' on?" Mario opened his eyes and saw an angry-faced Koopa, staring right at him. "Oh, god! I must have dozed off!" he exclaimed, looking down at his shirt which now was covered in drool. He approached the desk, rubbing his eyes as he did so.

"Name please," the Koopa said nonchalantly.

"Mario,"

"Mario...what?" the Koopa said looking up at him.

"What do you mean, what?

"What is your last name?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah. I uh, don't have a last name," Mario said, laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever you say." The Koopa looked down impatiently and dropped the thin slip of paper he wrote on through a slit in a large, cardboard box labeled, _ENTRIES._ "Next. Name please."

"Luigi, and no I don't have a last name either." The Koopa raised his hand to his forehead and began laughing.

"Alright. Next. Name please."

Mario and Luigi walked away from the desk and looked back at the line as they kept walking. "There are only a few people left. Do you think they will announce the winners as soon as everyone has signed up?" Luigi questioned, yawning afterwards.

"I hope so. But only time will tell."

Abruptly, the deafening loudspeaker turned on throughout the park. _"Ladies and gentlemen, the registration process of the contest is finished." _

"Well that was fast," Mario quickly said, laughing.

"_If you would, please, stand in front of the Star Battle Tent if you signed up while the winners are selected. If your name is called, please come forward onto the stage. Thank you, and have a good day!"_

Mario and Luigi turned around and ran to the front of the Star Battle Arena. "All we do now is wait," Luigi said, the anticipation building higher and higher every second. A crowd of people began gathering in front of the tent, conversation everywhere. After a few minutes, a strange man wearing a purple jacket with yellow and red cuffs and a blue top hat with eyes and a mouth came _floating_ on to the huge stage that lay before them.

All of the conversation screeched to a halt, except for a few whispers here and there, and everyone's attention was on the mysterious figure. Slowly, he raised a microphone to his mouth. "Welcome to the Star Carnival!" he exclaimed. Everyone in the crowd suddenly went wild, whistling though their fingers, cheering, and clapping loudly. Once the noise simmered down a bit, the man spoke again. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen! My name is Ballyhoo, and this is my companion, Big Top," he said with joy, pointing up at the hat on his head.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen," Big Top exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

"I am the owner of this carnival as well as your host," Ballyhoo said. "Now, the competition of which four of you will take part in is very different than others, he said, his voice lowering and becoming serious. "You will have to work your way through many obstacles to get to the prize." Ballyhoo paused. "Ten million dollars!" he exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air. The crowd went so crazy, the noise was deafening.

"This is our chance Luigi!" Mario exclaimed.

"Now, who wants to know who is going to be the four lucky winners for the competition?" Ballyhoo announced loudly into the microphone.

"We do!" the crowd said in unison.

"Alright then! Horatio, bring out the box!" The Koopa that was signing people up for the contest wheeled out the huge box labeled _ENTRIES _on a cart. Ballyhoo stuck his arm into the box and began mixing around the ballots with his hand. Finally, he raised his hand out which was firmly grasping a folded up piece of paper. "Our first contestant is," he said as he slowly opened the ballot. He looked up from the paper and paused, a smile forming on his face. "Yoshi Simmons!" he called out. The crowd clapped as a green yoshi came waddling up onto the stage. Once again, Ballyhoo grabbed another ballot from the box.

"The next lucky winner is…" Ballyhoo paused again. "Wario!" Everyone cheered in the crowd except for two people. Mario and Luigi.

"Oh Damn! That son of a…"

"Luigi calm down. We still have a chance. There are still two more winners to be announced." Mario said in a peaceful tone of voice. Luigi glared at Wario who was flexing his muscles and showing them off to the crowd, although nobody really was impressed.

"Our third contestant is," Ballyhoo announced, "Toad Smith!" The crowd cheered as always as a mushroom-looking man with red spots on his head strolled up to the stage. "Finally, our last contestant." Mario and Luigi stared as Ballyhoo reached into the box for the last time.

_I must be the one picked to compete!_ Mario thought.

_Wario is an asswipe!_ Thought Luigi. Then Ballyhoo spoke again.

"Our last and final lucky person to be selected is…" The crowd was completely silent, listening closely to see if their name would be called.

"Mario!" Ballyhoo exclaimed. Mario suddenly jumped up with joy.

"Yes! Whoohoo!" He sprinted up onto the stage with a smile stretched across his face. The crowd cheered for the final time.

"Are you ready to begin, contestants?" Ballyhoo said.

"Yeah!" the four said all together. As soon as they finished their sentence, the background noise suddenly faded away. Mario watched as his surroundings slowly darkened, and the faces in the crowd seemed to be sucked away into a dark abyss. Nothing was in sight anymore except for an inky black. He couldn't feel the ground underneath his feet either. He tried to talk but no words were coming out of his mouth. Mario began to panic.

The crowd watched as a blinding light poured over the stage. Once the light had faded away the crowd gasped. The four contestants were gone.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated! The more reviews, the sooner I'll update!**_


	4. The Corridor

_**Author's Note: I do not own Nintendo, or any of its characters. The following story is based on Mario Party 8.**_

**Mario Party: Underground**

**Chapter 4**

Everything was blurry and dark. Mario rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple times but his surroundings were still unclear. He could tell something was strange, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Then he realized that he was barefoot, his shoes nowhere in sight. He felt the cold, stone floor beneath his feet. Finally, his eyes readjusted to the dark. He looked around to see that everything was made out of stone. The floor, walls, and ceiling. He was in a long, windowless corridor that was completely silent except for the sound of dripping water.

_drip… drip… drip…_

Mario took a whiff. The air had a horrible stench. It smelled foul and rotten. He didn't know why, but he could feel the presence of death lurking around in the dark corridor.

_drip… drip… drip…_

He began to walk along the narrow hallway, looking for doors or any sign of humans.

_drip… drip… drip…_

As he walked, the dripping water began to get louder. The water was drawing closer. He began to notice that his mouth was extremely dry. His tongue was like the bottom of a dried up lake, being rough and cracked.

_Drip… Drip… Drip…_

Mario began to run. He began to think about the cold water, entering his mouth and dribbling down his chin, and the cool sensation of hydration.

_DRIP… DRIP… DRIP…_

He looked further down the corridor as he ran, and he saw the glistening surface of the puddle of water. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth. Finally, the puddle of clear water was at his feet. He knelt down and cupped his hands in the water, pouring it down his throat. Mario began to feel refreshed. He lapped up more and more water until he thought his stomach would explode. He stared at his reflection on the surface of the water. He looked different. His hair was black, and his face was covered in dirt. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He saw a bit of leather above his head. He reached up for it and grabbed it. He tugged on it, but it was attached to something. He quickly turned around and suddenly shock flowed through his body. He found himself staring into the face of a man. Not just any man. The person's skin was gray and flaky. His eyes were sunken in and his mouth was stretched into a horrible scowl showing his rotten, yellow teeth. Then Mario realized what the man was. It was a corpse. Mario was frozen in terror, his eyes so wide that they almost popped out of their sockets. The dripping water stopped, and all was silent.

"_Run,"_ the corpse whispered. Before the corpse could even blink, Mario was already sprinting down the corridor full speed, without even thinking of looking behind him. He couldn't hear the horrible corpse running after him, but Mario still kept running. His feet began aching, getting cuts and scrapes as they scampered over the uneven stone floor. Suddenly, Mario howled and he fell forwards, cutting his knees and elbows. Ignoring the pain at his limbs, he grabbed his ankle and he looked at the dirty sole of his foot. A thick piece of glass had penetrated deep into his skin. He firmly grasped the piece of glass and he yanked it out of his foot, blood oozing out of his wound. Mario winced as he got back on his feet when dirt entered the gash in his foot. He limped farther down the corridor, trying to get as far as possible from the terrifying corpse. Finally, he took a break looking around for any signs of more dead people.

_Was it my imagination, or did the corpse really talk?_ Mario thought. _Why is he after-_ Mario's thought was interrupted by a series of footsteps getting closer and closer by the second. "Oh no," Mario gasped. He began to run in the opposite direction, ignoring the intense pain in his foot.

"_Ha-ha-ha,"_ said a faint voice behind him. Mario looked back to see if the corpse was catching up. There was nothing in sight. He turned back around and jumped of shock. The corpse was standing right in front of him, looking straight into Mario's eyes with an evil smile on his face. He suddenly, darted out his hand and closed his fingers around Mario's neck. He slammed him up against a wall while Mario tried gasping for air. All Mario could smell was the gagging breath of the corpse. When the living carcass brought his face close to Mario's, Mario took his chance. He quickly swung his fist as hard as he could, striking the corpse across the face. To his surprise, the corpse's head went flying off with a sharp crack and it landed on the floor. Mario quickly ran over to the quivering head and he jumped up into the air landing on its face. The head squished underneath his feet and let out a pop as the skin burst open from the pressure, sending a wave of blood and gore pouring out. A horrible stench began to clog up the hall. Mario got tangled up in the horrid odor becoming queasy, and not much later vomiting out all of the food he had eaten that morning. He decided to run away from the corpse and try to get out of the haunting corridor. He ran and ran for what seemed like hours, but when ever he turned around, he see that the corpse was no farther than it was. He began to hear quiet voices humming through the hall.

"_Where the hell are we?" _said one voice.

"_I don't know, is everyone OK?" _said another voice.

"_Hey shut up, Simmons." _grumbled another voice.

"_Hey what the hell is Mario doing?" _Mario recognized the voices but he couldn't quite tell who they were.

"_Mario! Wake up"_

"_Damn it, Mario! What the hell's a matter with you"_

Mario suddenly saw a flash of bright light. He closed his eyes and shielded them with his arms from the intense flash. Suddenly all of the voices were clear. He opened his eyes and he found himself lying on a dirt floor. Wario, Yoshi, and Toad were all surrounding him.

"It's about time you woke up!" yelled Wario.

"Huh?" Mario was confused. He had just been in a horrible dungeon-like corridor filled with corpses and strange voices. Then it became clear to him. _It was a dream._ Mario got up and the four competitors began to explore the vast space in which they were in. _It was just a dream._ Mario sighed with relief as he disappeared into the shadows of the strange room.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Without reviews I won't update. Sorry it took so long for this update. I have been on vacations all summer. Thanks!**_


End file.
